Après l'effort, le réconfort
by Psychose-SHK
Summary: Après de longue heures de travail, Antonio décide d'aller passé du bon temps avec son Italien à l'aide d'un bon bain chaud. Rating M pour cause de Lemon


**...Je n'dirais rien. Vraiment. Enfin, j'ai terminé d'écrire cet OS! Un cadeau de Noël Pour Hikari Yumeko, en retard, moi qui déteste être en retard... Mais bon, le voici le voilà, tout beau tout Hentai, parce que oui, cher petit lecteur, tout ce qui va suivre est là pour satisfaire vos envies de Spamano les plus intimes! (Et qui devrait carrément être placer MA.) Si seulement, j'espère que ça plaira à vous autres également! Bonne année à vous et... écrivons encore plus de Spamano et autres magnifique textes cette année!**

* * *

La journée avait été longue. Antonio, à peine passé le seuil de la porte, posa l'imposante corbeille de fruit qu'il portait avec lui avant de s'effondrer dans le canapé, épuisé. Lovino sortit de la cuisine au même instant, le regardant, blasé, même pas un « me revoilà » ni rien. Légèrement inquiet, il s'assied à ses côtés, captant automatiquement son attention. L'espagnol se retourna vers lui le sourire aux lèvres, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude. Voilà bien six bonnes heures qu'il travaillait dehors, à cultiver des tomates avant la fin de la saison, et les prochains jours, rebelote, alors autant dire qu'il avait besoin de repos. L'heure de la siesta approchait, alors autant en profiter. Mais avant ça...

_« - Oi, bastardo! Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche avant que toute la maison n'empeste par ta faute!_

_- Désolé Lovi! Mais c'est une bonne idée, tu viens avec moi ? »_

_- ...Hein, QUOI ?! »_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de donner son avis sur la question que l'espagnol tira sur son poignet. Malgré sa résistance et ses multiples insultes, il ne lâcha pas sa prise et réussit à le tirer avec lui dans la salle de bain. Sans perdre de temps, il referma la porte derrière lui à clef et joua avec celle-ci, narguant l'Italien qui tentait de se la procurer pour fuir. Mais Antonio ne craquera pas devant ses menaces et continuera de jouer avec lui tout le temps qu'il faudra. Il planqua rapidement l'objet sur lui, attrapant au passage le poignet de l'Italien. Maintenant qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent un à un tandis que les joues de Romano virait au rouge.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bastardo ?! Arrête tout de suite!_

_- A ton avis, ça ne se voit pas ? Répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. »_

Romano le repousse en vitesse, encore plus gêné. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce con ait des idées pareilles dans ce genre de situation! Et dans la cette pièce par-dessus le marché!

_« - Oh puis merde, t'es grand, tu peux te laver tout seul!_

_- Mais c'est plus amusant comme ça, mi amor! »_

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que l'espagnol se ramasse une claque magistrale dans la figure, mais il devait être habitué puisque automatiquement, il agressa son cou de plusieurs morsure tout en lui tenant les poignets pour éviter une quelconque contre attaque de sa part. Cet enfoiré avait le culot de s'attaquer à des points sensibles, mais l'Italien n'allait pas abandonner! Pas tout de suite. Armé du pommeau de douche, il aspergea son compagnon d'eau gelée, le stoppant instantanément. Celui-ci releva la tête et afficha une petite mine déçue qui le rendait plus que mignon, en le regardant, on avait juste avant de le câliner... Non, non, trois fois non, il ne craquera pas! Il ferma les yeux pour éviter son regard et lui arracha presque son haut en le poussant dans la baignoire.

_« - Maintenant t'arrête de jouer au con avec moi et tu vas te doucher! »_

Violemment, Lovino fut tiré avec lui dans le grand bac, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait et manquant de se blesser. L'Espagnol insista bien sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas la prendre sans lui... Pire qu'un gosse! La seule initiative qu'il restait à l'Italien était de voler la clef et fuir! Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'avait pas autant de force que lui et parvenait à se faire maintenir... Ou alors, il se laissa tout simplement faire, ayant juste la flemme de se défendre. C'est ça, la flemme.

Romano se sentait honteux et son visage avait prit une teinte cramoisie des plus adorables. Heureusement, personne ne sera jamais au courant de tout ça! Antonio ne perdit pas de temps et profita dans la gêne de son amant pour lui retirer une bonne fois pour toute sa chemise qui, selon lui, cachait ses délicieux pectoraux. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet espagnol de malheur soit comme ça ? Têtu, fort et terriblement... Sexy ? Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses, pas maintenant, ou il était bloqué dans les mailles de son filet. Mais c'était trop tard... Pour une raison « inconnu » il se sentit serré dans son pantalon lorsque le second homme s'approcha pour frotter leurs deux torses dénudés et humides. Foutu, foutu, foutu hispanique! Il avait réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens, et il allait le lui faire regretter! Rien à foutre, c'était trop, tout était trop! Impossible de lui résister plus longtemps, il capitula enfin...

Un énorme sourire taquin se plaqua au visage d'Antonio, ayant enfin réussi à le faire craquer, c'était une sacré victoire pour lui! -Malgré que, soyons honnêtes, il réussissait presque à chaque fois quand il s'agissait de ce genre de bêtise-. Lovino fit doucement glisser ses mains à l'arrière du pantalon de son partenaire et caressa ses fesses, gêné, mais n'arrêtant pas de chercher pour autant ce qu'il voulait.

_« - C'est ça que tu cherches, mi corazón ? Demanda-t-il en sortant la fameuse clef de sa poche. Je pensais que tu avais abandonné, c'est l'heure de se laver maintenant._

_- J'ai déjà prit une douche moi, contrairement à certain! Alors maintenant fait ton boulot! »_

Espagne se débarrassa vite de l'objet et eut un court moment de réflexion pour comprendre le sous-entendu du Tsundere. Là-dessus, il n'avait pas de quoi avoir peur, il allait s'occuper de son cas dès à présent.

Étonnement, c'est l'Italien qui se jeta en premier sur ses lèvres et qui l'embrassa passionnément malgré ses rougeurs. Antonio s'occupa de leur débarrasser de leurs bas inutiles et chercha à taquiner la virilité de son amant à travers le tissu humide qui le recouvrait. Il se sentait terriblement excité rien qu'à caresser son torse brûlant et à s'attaquer à ses petits bouts de chair, décrochant enfin un petit soupire de plaisir à l'autre jeune homme.

Leurs deux corps ardent d'excitation se retrouvèrent complètement nus après quelques minutes et leurs caresses s'accéléraient de manières à faire monter le thermomètre toujours plus haut dans la pièce. Ils sentaient une douce chaleur leur envahir le bas ventre, leurs lèvres se pressaient entre-elles et ainsi ils partageaient de nombreux baisers fiévreux. L'Espagnol fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire pour préparer leurs toilettes mais se faisait encore assaillir de morsure en tout genre.

_« - Tu es très entreprenant aujourd'hui, Lovi..._

_- Ta gueule, t'as eu c'que tu voulais, nan ?!_

_- Pas encore... »_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attira contre lui pour le faire taire à l'aide d'un énième baiser avide qui dériva le long de son torse pour enfin arriver aux régions méridionales de l'Italien. Celui-ci se laissa tomber en arrière dans le peu de liquide qui avait déjà remplit la baignoire, trop timide pour faire quoi que ce soit malgré que ce n'était pas l'envie de lui faire plaisir qui lui manquait. Tout doucement, ses gémissements se firent plus audible, son amant tétait doucement l'extrémité de sa verge tout en continuant de caresser ses hanches et ses cuisses. Voilà que le train était en marche, impossible de faire demi-tour une fois que l'Espagnol prouvait ses talents. Il coupa l'eau et repartit à l'assaut de son intimité par de douloureux va-et-vient, faisant mourir d'impatience Lovino, qui tirait sur ses mèches en lui ordonnant d'accélérer la cadence. Antonio ne se fit pas prier et lui obéit aussitôt que sa série d'insulte fut remplacée par de petit gémissement qui ne faisait que l'électriser encore plus.

Après avoir laissé un court instant de répit à son italien, Antonio le souleva délicatement pour l'installer sur le rebord de la baignoire, dos au mur en carrelage mural gelé qui décrocha chez lui un juron de plus. Ses jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes pour laisser le champ libre à son espagnol qui, oh bon dieu non, n'usurpait pas son identité de latino chaud comme la braise. Il introduisit un premier doigt en lui, puis un second avant d'entamer ses habituels mouvement de ciseaux qui, à chaque fois, faisait grogner Romano, s'accrochant alors fermement aux épaules de son partenaire. Car il savait très bien qu'il allait arriver. Ce fameux troisième doigt qui lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose lorsqu'il se joignait à la fête... Ou alors, l'Italien jouait un peu la comédie pour avoir au moins un petit reproche à lui faire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop parfait tout de même, ce basané...

_« - Putain! J'te l'ai dit dix fois qu'tu m'faisais mal, on a dit doucement, Stronzo!_

_- Désolé Lovi! Il ria nerveusement alors qu'une goutte de sueur glissa doucement le long de sa tempe. Je saurais déjà me faire pardonner... »_

Penses-tu. Ce gars-là avait des putains de doigts magiques qui savaient tout faire. Pas étonnant qu'il oublie sa douleur de suite après. Mais que c'est étrange... L'Italien lâcha un grognement de protestation lorsque son amant retira ces fameux doigts qui le faisaient tant souffrir.

L'Espagnol profita de ce moment pour lui dérober un doux baiser qui dériva plus au Sud, les faisant redescendre dans l'eau, elle toute aussi bouillante que leurs deux corps suant d'excitation. Lovino mourait d'impatience et le lui fit bien comprendre à l'aide de sa spécialité : son patin _Made in Italy_. Petit à petit, l'Italien tentait de prendre le dessus, s'asseyant alors sur les cuisses de compagnon, qui prit immédiatement ses hanches comme support. Enfin, des gémissements plus prononcés se subtilisèrent de la bouche de l'Espagnol, ne pouvant plus les retenir en sentant leurs virilités se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Leurs caresses furent les premiers à devenir fous, suivi de leurs langues qui exécutaient un ballet majestueux...

Antonio ne semblait plus pouvoir supporter cette affreuse envie de le dévorer et invita le second méditerranéen à goûter à la passion espagnol. Pour une fois, Romano compris aussitôt ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Tout en se tenant bien sur les rebords du récipient, il s'enfonça doucement sur son sexe, abandonnant en cours de route un profond cri de plaisir et toute son affreuse gêne qui l'empêchait souvent de faire quoi que ce soit. Leurs deux corps frémir au contacte de l'autre une fois qu'il fut à son maximum. Rouge de honte, impossible pour l'Italien de relever la tête pour le regarder, mais ses lèvres furent encore une fois attirées contre celle d'Antonio. Ce jeune homme s'occupa de le distraire en titillant cette mystérieuse mèche, mèche avec laquelle il savait faire des merveilles sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi... Il était inconcevable pour les deux latins de retenir de nombreux gémissements graves qui devinrent les seuls bruits perceptibles dans la pièce.

Après le top départ lancé par Lovino, les deux jeunes hommes devinrent comme fou, envoûté et de plus en plus passionné au fil que l'Italien enchaînait les va-et-vient. Tout était si bon, si parfait... Le rital afficha un sourire cynique en fixant son amant dans les yeux, le prenant bien de haut de manière à lui faire comprendre que c'était **lui** le boss, et personne d'autres. Cette provocation malsaine déclencha une immense bouffer de chaleur en l'espagnol qui ne perdit pas de temps pour le faire basculer dans les quelques centimètres d'eau qui complétait la bassine, prenant alors le dessus, ce qui n'avait finalement pas l'air de lui déplaire, puisque l'Italien hurla le nom de la nation qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Ce bâtard savait trop bien s'y faire, il ne lui fallut que quelques poussées pour trouver l'angle qui lui permettrais d'heurter à chaque coup la prostate de son italien favoris, agrippant au passage sa virilité pour la branler à la mesure de ses coups, le faisant toujours plus haleter. Oh ce qu'il était sexy quand il voulait bien le lui montrer... _« Più forte Spagna! Più forte bastardo! »_ Mais aussi vulgaire, terriblement vulgaire au point même de l'insulter de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux en plein pendant l'acte, sous prétexte qu'il était juste délicieux et qu'il en redemandait. _« Sí mi corazón...» _L'Italien timide et ronchon qu'il connaissait se transformait petit à petit en une masse gémissante et rouge de honte au fur et à mesure que ses coups de reins se faisaient violent et erratique. L'eau dansait avec eux au rythme de leurs coups répétés, pleins de petites choses qui les rendaient encore plus fous... Tout était trop bon, Antonio savait que l'orgasme n'était plus très loin, qu'il ne souhaitait plus que se montrer pour les faire hurler une bonne fois pour toute le nom respectif de leurs partenaires... Sa vue devenue blanche le temps d'une seconde alors qu'il se déversa après un long cri d'extase de leurs parts...

Ils se séparèrent tout doucement, exténués et totalement comblés, cette sensation de ne faire qu'un était toujours aussi exquise, jamais cette passion ne prenait de goût amer, jamais cette immense flamme qui les consumait de l'intérieur pour les pousser à faire ça ne pouvait s'éteindre. Du moins, pas de si tôt...

Après quelques minutes de repos bien mérité, ils prirent tranquillement leurs douches, toujours collé l'un à l'autre, leurs corps nus et nettoyés de toute cette sueur... Ils continuèrent encore de se susurré des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille, faisait rougir toujours plus l'Italien...

_« -Lovi ? C'était une chouette expérience, non ?_

_- ...Bastardo. »_

* * *

**Voilà, en espérant que vous aillez appréciés, malgré que je ne suis pas convaincu. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, ou juste peut-être que j'aurais voulu t'offrir une jolie histoire plutôt que ça, Yumeko-chan! (Ca me fait bizarre de t'appeler comme ça, Spagna. Mais faut bien que j'parle de toi~)**


End file.
